Getting Ideas
by AndAllThatMishigas
Summary: Lorelai and her parents go to look at properties, and everyone gets a few ideas.


Author's Note: this is set somewhere in between the s7 finale and AYITL. Emily has a line here that was actually the inspiration for the whole story. I can't give away the fun though ;) Please review and I hope you enjoy!

 **Getting Ideas**

Lorelai Gilmore sat in her Jeep, wondering momentarily if going into the house was really necessary. But then she remembered what she was doing there and tried to resist her typical urge to flee and avoid her parents at all costs. They'd moved past that. She would have to try to get over the knee-jerk reaction of anxiety and self-loathing that typically accompanied trips to this house.

She went in and waited as the maid, whatever her name was—Marguerite, maybe?—went to inform Mr. Gilmore that his daughter had arrived for their appointment.

Richard came out of his study a moment later. "Ah, Lorelai, I'm sorry I'm running a little behind today. I'm supposed to have the grades for my Economics class in by tomorrow and I'm afraid I'm having a little trouble getting the curve right."

"Yeah, those Yale kids are pretty straight and narrow," Lorelai joked.

He looked at her quizzically.

She clarified. "Straight and narrow…resistant to the curve. Sorry, that was dumb."

But Richard chuckled. "That was quite good. I'll have to remember that for my colleagues sometime."

Their little moment was interrupted when Emily came down the stairs. "Lorelai? What are you doing here?"

"Hi, Mom. Nice to see you, too," Lorelai said sarcastically.

Emily rolled her eyes. "I'm always delighted to see you, but I didn't know I was expecting you."

"You remember, Emily, I told you Lorelai and I were going to look at a property in Litchfield. And I was running off schedule, so she offered to come by," Richard explained.

Emily frowned. "What property?"

"We're trying to expand The Dragonfly to a second location. We haven't fully decided what to do with it yet. Sookie wants to do cooking classes. Michel wants a spa. And I just want to see what's available because I don't want to fall in love with an idea if we can't find anywhere to put it. Commercial real estate around Stars Hollow isn't exactly easy to come by," Lorelai informed her mother.

"Are we investing in this secondary location?"

"Yes. And the company will be insuring it. Which is why I'm going with Lorelai while she looks at properties," Richard told her in his usual almost-patronizing manner.

Emily nodded. "Alright, give me a minute to get my purse and we can go."

"What?"

She looked at her husband and daughter incredulously. "If _we_ are investing _our_ money, I want to be a part of this!"

Richard knew better than to contradict her. "Very well. We'll take the Mercedes."

A little while later, the Gilmores arrived at the property Lorelai was looking to buy. Richard parked the car in the back of a very plain-looking building. It was surrounded by trees and various shops.

Lorelai noted how her father specifically ensured they didn't drive near the front. That was probably for the best. Besides, the owner was expecting them, so coming through the back wouldn't be a problem.

Emily wasn't going to let that go past her. "Why aren't we parking in the front?"

"We don't want to disturb business. We'll go in this way," Richard answered quickly, leading her to the back door.

She frowned, regarding them suspiciously.

They entered into a brightly lit hallway. Various doors were open, revealing dressing rooms full of the most curious items. Women wearing robes were putting on meticulous makeup, creating intricate coifs, and stretching. The Gilmores continued down the hall to the main lobby. It was very dimly lit. Several small, spot-lit stages were located on each wall. Each had a different woman dancing on it.

Emily's jaw dropped. "Richard! What are we doing in a strip club!?" she shrieked.

"It's a burlesque lounge," he explained calmly, hoping to dissuade her from making a scene.

Lorelai was trying hard not to burst out laughing. "Try to look past the current tenants and see the layout and bare bones. If we buy it, we obviously won't have this lighting or the stages or the women dancing. Although, wow, that would certainly bring in business," she added, looking at a woman who could have been a dead ringer for Marilyn Monroe, dancing seductively in a skin-tight, sequined-covered gown, removing her long, white gloves.

Richard followed her gaze and gave a small laugh at her comment.

Emily refused to look. Well, she tried to refuse, but she couldn't help herself. "My, that can't be easy to move in. I wonder if there's a slit up the back that lets her walk," she thought aloud.

Lorelai looked at her mother with wide eyes and a bemused smile. "I think maybe we should keep looking around."

They wandered the performance area and the backstage as the owner showed them all the various aspects of the space. Emily kept her head held high, becoming less scandalized as time went on. She did, however, keep a sharp eye on Richard. "So, have you been here before?" she asked him casually.

"No, I have not. Lorelai found this place and wanted to see it. She only told me yesterday what kind of place it is," he told her.

"Well I hope you aren't getting any ideas," she warned.

"Of course not," he assured her. But as they passed one of the dressing rooms, he noticed something. "Actually, I am getting an idea." He stopped and pointed to a black lace corset hung up on the door handle. "I'd love for you to get something like that."

"Richard!"

"My birthday is coming up…"

Lorelai couldn't ignore their conversation anymore. Thankfully the owner had already left to go tend to other business. "Oh my god, please, for the love of god, stop!" She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I think we can go now. This isn't the kind of layout that'll work for us. The kitchen isn't big enough for a cooking class and the plumbing isn't easily convertible for a spa. Besides, I need to get you two out of here as soon as possible." She brushed past them and walked quickly out to the car.

Emily and Richard followed their daughter. When Lorelai was out of earshot, Emily leaned into her husband and murmured, "I have already made plans for your birthday, and I'm glad my instincts about you were right."

His eyes went wide and he grinned excitedly, kissing her cheek. He'd need to ask her more about these ideas later, but perhaps they'd wait until after Lorelai had gone.


End file.
